


I Understand

by feathersandriddles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 10 years in the future, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Batman - Freeform, Other, Some angst, The reunion we deserve to see in the future, and Commissioner Gordon, and Joker, and Two-Face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathersandriddles/pseuds/feathersandriddles
Summary: Oswald wasn’t expecting to have a reunion with the once little boy that helped him put down the walls he built around his heart again





	I Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post: http://the-great-snape-debate.tumblr.com/post/168066087021/i-just-got-this-image-of-oswald-with-grey-hair and the feels 4x10 gave me

The Iceberg Lounge was having a slow night.

Reasonable since it was a Monday.

A couple of people were drinking and talking amongst themselves around the club.  
  
They were all members of either Joker’s or Two-Face’s gang who needed a break from their bosses and helping them deal with The Batman.

The Iceberg Lounge has changed a quite over the years. For one, there was penguins as the main attraction. They would do tricks in their area or just have fun with the ice that Mr. Freeze would kindly give from time to time.

The establishment was also opened to not not only the public but also to the Rogues. Commissioner Jim Gordon was not allowed to step inside the club and arrest anyone unless they came to hide after committing a crime the same night.

Deals between Gordon and Oswald Cobblepot were still alive.

Same goes with Batman. Oswald gives him information he needs and his things were left alone until it was very necessary.

Oswald finished his first drink of the night as he listened to Edward ramble on about god knows what.

But Oswald didn’t mind. He loved hearing Edward’s voice fill his ears especially after suffering a long time without hearing it everyday.

Edward and Oswald were able to reconnect after the time they spent apart from each other. Both learned a important lesson on their separate journeys that helped them come back together at first as allies than friends again and finally lovers.

Oswald never thought Edward would return the feelings he thought had vanished when he froze Edward all those years ago. But just as Edward surprised him, he was surprised himself that he still wanted to be with Edward. He was right about him being his one true love.  
  
In the corner of their eyes, they saw Victor Zsasz enter The Iceberg Lounge which caused Edward to stop talking.

“I’m going to see if Zsasz was successful about getting Black Mask to sign the deal.” Edward said as he got up.

“Okay, Oswald said.

Edward leaned down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

After all these years, the feel of Edward’s lips on his made Oswald feel giddy.

As Edward left, a gentleman wearing a bow tie, dress shirt and a jacket covering the outfit with suit pants was pushing through the crowd and walking towards Oswald’s table.

He took the seat that Edward just vacated and smiled brightly at Oswald.

Oswald looked at him like he lost his mind.

“Do I know you?”

The gentleman still kept the smile on his face as he unzipped the jacket he had on and revealed he had a notepad around his neck.

Oswald’s heart stopped.

No it couldn’t be...

The gentleman started writing on the notepad as fast as he could and turned it over to show Oswald.  
  
What was on it made Oswald almost burst into tears.  
  
_I understand._

“Martin?”

The gentleman’s, now Martin’s, smile became a grin and he nodded eagerly.

“No!” Oswald suddenly yelled as he shot up from his seat, startling Martin.

“This has to be a trick. Barbara must be coming for my position again after all these years found out he has been alive and got someone to pretend to be him.”

Martin shook his head and put the notepad down as he dug into his bag, frantically.

Oswald thinking the worst reached for his cane and was ready to use the knife that was in it for defense.

Martin took out a bunch of envelopes and placed them in front of him.

Some were poorly open, wrinkled and stained.

But Oswald recognized those letters.

Those were the letters he would send Martin every month since he had him leave Gotham. Martin would write back and send him drawings and Oswald would treasure them all.

Martin picked up the notepad again and started writing.

_You stopped writing me. I thought you were dead._

“Oh Martin.” Oswald said, tears forming in his eyes again. “It’s really you.”

Martin got up and tackled Oswald into a hug. Unlike last time, Oswald hugged him back just as tight.

“Look at you! You’ve gotten so big!“ Oswald gesturing at his height when they broke apart. “You‘re even taller than me.”

Martin laughed.

“Older but the curls stayed the same. How old are you now?” Oswald asked.

Martin went back to his notepad.

_18._

Oswald’s eyes widen.

“Has it really been 10 years already? I can’t believe it.”

Martin pointed at the gray streaks in Oswald’s hair and made a face.

“If that’s you calling me old we’re going to have a problem.” Oswald said, chuckling.

Martin smiled.

Oswald suddenly grew serious.

“Martin, I just wanted to say that I’m so sorry I stopped writing. Believe it or not Gotham has a big bat problem now.”

Martin gave him a confused look.

“When I say bat problem I mean someone took it upon themselves and dressed up as a bat to take down criminals. I’ve been on his watch list ever since he started this whole fighting crime thing and I was afraid he would find out about the letters, trace them down and find out who I was sending them to. I didn’t want to risk you getting involved in this life again.”

Martin nodded in understanding as he picked up the pen.

_It’s okay. I forgive you._

Oswald pulled Martin into another hug.

“What are you doing here, Martin?” Oswald asked when they separated.

_I came back to Gotham to see you_

“You came here all on your own?”

_Yes. The orphanage let’s you go at 18 as independent._

Oswald’s brows furrowed.

“You were never adopted?”

Martin shook his head before writing again.

_No one wanted a mute kid_

Martin shrugged sheepishly.

Oswald felt anger boil inside him. How dare parents not see how great of a kid Martin was.

Oswald placed a hand on Martin’s shoulder.

“It’s their lost. You are brilliant. And I know someone who would have been felt very lucky to have adopted you.”

Martin smiled.

_No harm done. I was taken anyways._

Understanding the meaning behind that sentence, Oswald’s eyes started to tear up again.

“Lucky for you no one has tried to challenge me for the Underworld for 10 years. I don’t think anyone will be using you as bait anymore.”

Footsteps heading their direction were heard.

“Zsasz said the deal with through and- am I interrupting something?”

Oswald‘s hand dropped from Martin and looked towards the person the voice belonged to.

“Edward! You will never believe it. Remember the boy I would always tell you about?” Oswald said excitedly.

“I do.” Edward answered, not expecting Oswald’s sudden excitement.

Oswald gestures to Martin.

“This is him. This is Martin.”

Edward’s eyebrows shot up.

“Really?”

Martin nodded and looked at Oswald confused as to who this man was.

“Time really passed by us.” Edward said.

He extended his hand out.

“It’s nice to meet you, Martin. I’m Edward. Oswald has talked very fondly about you in the past.”

Martin took his hand and shook it.

“Edward is my partner, Martin.” Oswald said with a shy smile. “We’re together.”

Once he let go of Edward’s hand, Martin went to his notepad again.

_It’s really nice to meet you too._

“Oh that’s right. Oswald told me you were a quiet one. Have you considered learning sign language?”

_I did learn it! I wasn’t sure you guys knew for me to use it._

“You can teach me.” Oswald said to Martin. “I would love to be able to communicate with you better and faster.”

Martin nodded in agreement.

Martin looked towards Edward who was signing something with his hands.

“You know sign language?” Oswald said in disbelief.

“Of course. It’s something I thought could be useful one day.” Edward said as he continued signing.

“You never cease to amaze me” Oswald said.

Martin laughed at Edward’s completed sentence.

_Oswald has changed a lot since you last saw him, has he?_

Martin signed back.

_Very._

“What did you tell him?” Oswald asked.

Edward and Martin shared a glance and smirked.

“Nothing,” Edward said.

Oswald scoffed in disbelief.

“You two are already teaming up against me. Unbelievable.”

“I love you, Oswald” Edward said, cheekily.

Martin seemed to have signed “I love you” as well.

“Hmph.” Oswald simply said.

He then clasped his hands together.

“Well, it seems like we have a lot of catching up to do. Shall we take this back to the mansion?”

Martin nodded and Edward agreed.

They all started heading out and Oswald couldn’t help but smile. He didn’t have just one person he loves back in his life but two. He couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
